Suns Soul and Moons Heart
by Tokala wolf
Summary: One will be guardian and one will be sacrifice. Who is loved and who is hated, that will decide everything. A young cat considered outcast by her own clan finds herself involved in an ancient prophecy to decide the fate of the forest. better than summary


This is my first fan fiction and since I love warriors I'll start with this one! this is the prologue...

Please review and give me suggestions and such!

~Tokala

* * *

As time goes on the story continues to grow unclear... the ancestors of each clan rose to fight, and with it, came the beginning of the clans. Nonetheless, the stories live on, every clan cat telling and

retelling the story as a reminder of their origins. Each myth continues on recalling the Great Cats as the ancestors of the cats with us today.

Airclan, the swift and loyal. Many elders of Airclan take pride in their ancestors, the Great Cats of the Wind.

Fireclan, the fierce and brave. The queens of this clan tell their kits the ancient stories of their own ancestors, the Great Cats of the Storm.

Snowclan, the clever and strong. All warriors boast about their ancestry with the Great Cats of the Water.

Darkclan, the wily and proud. Most of Darkclan do not fear their ancestors but use them as an example of discipline and skill, the Great Cats of the Shadow.

Before they named themselves, before they even claimed to be clan cats, before they came together and faced each hardship...

There was war. A war where the Great Cats mixed and set on different sides, still, they were not truly loyal to their own allies and kin. Elders of our time referred to them as Landbeasts. "Something

not quite feline but not unlike the uncontrollable animal that resides in us all." Every cat fears the day where their true instincts and character will take over...the day the Great Cats return to take back

their land...

A young cheetah runs through the forest in his mind he repeats a desperate plea for help. "Arrow..." The cheetah stopped in his tracks at the sound of his name. Out of the shadows a large panther

steps out of her hiding place. Her fur is ragged and her eyes show her exhaustion and misery. "They're gone Arrow..." was all she was able to say. Arrow snarled. "That's impossible, how did...how did

it happen? Eclipse... we have no other choice." His voice turned into silent wail as he spoke those words. His mother, his sisters, everything...gone... Eclipse gave him no sympathy. "There is always a

choice. The stars do not want us to live like this, look." Eclipse retrieved a cub from the bushes she had come from, a white cub, its fur claiming dark stripes as if the shadows had cut into its own fur

and flesh, a unique black crescent was etched into its chest. Eclipse brought another into Arrows sight and laid it beside the white cub. The second cub had golden fur that appeared to shine as if it

were made from the sun itself. Arrow looked at them, confused and frustrated. "What good would cubs do?" Eclipse shook her head. "A promise has been made and a sacrifice is needed. Their blood

will save us." Arrow shook his head and backed away. "This is foolish, a cruel joke, it is not good enough to save us." He growled at Eclipse, his disgust plain on his face, and past her. He ran into a

cave nearby the river. Before he ran off Eclipse whispered the words of warning given to her. "They will become the sun and moon, but one will be guardian, and one will be sacrifice. Who is loved and

who is hated, decides all."

Eclipse had gathered the two cubs and began carrying them as far as the undergrowth of the forest. There, she was ambushed by others. "Its over." growled one panther. He had a long scar that

started from the top of his eye to the bottom of his neck. Before Eclipse could speak or even defend herself, two tigers leapt at her, ripping into her and taking her life. The panther with a scar looked

distastefully at the two cubs. He prepared himself to take their life but before he could do anything, two of the cats, a deep orange tiger and a tanned lion, stood over them, ready to defend them.

Reluctantly, he allowed them to keep and raise them as their own.

As the season came and went, more cats similar to the cubs started to appear. Some fully grown, others young and inexperienced. Soon the cats divided again, each going with the cats they found

were extremely similar in abilities and appearances. After the war, when things began to settle down, the great cats began to realize that their kin were growing smaller in size. They decided to leave

the land with these cats and leave to a different place. The two cubs with their unique fur stayed behind, their instincts telling them to stay. They didn't know, but they would never forget what the

wind had whispered to them all those seasons ago.

Everyone had forgotten about the young cheetah that ran to the river. They had all believed the swift footed messenger had died. But he had not, Arrow was still alive and still in the cave. He had

made a deal with the former cat there. "After I grant your wish, you must grant mine." Arrow agreed before he even knew what it was. "End the war, end this conflict and set things in order, help us

reach peace." he had demanded. The old cat agreed then he told Arrow his wish. "You will become the next Giver, able to grant wishes but forever chained to this world. Never being able to reach

Starclan or know what lies beyond this life." Arrow had then asked what Starclan was but the old cat had refused to tell him, he could not violate his promise. The old cat gave a last sigh before he

turned to dust, leaving a frightened Arrow behind.

A chain visible only to him had then appeared. That chain was now linked to him, forcing him to forever be a servant to those in this world. He soon embraced his role as the Giver. He told the cats that

happened to wander in his cave of the terrible things that would become of them if they gave into their own greed, hatred, and selfishness. Arrow realized after a while that the wish he had made long

ago was made with a young cat's foolishness and that there could be no peace in such an imperfect world.

While Arrow was left in the world of the living, the kin of the Great Cats and the great cats themselves went up into the sky and became the stars. Others had named them Starclan, to remember those

who had joined among the great ranks of their own.

* * *

please criticize, review, and rate!

I promise it will get better as it goes on! (and longer...)

~Tokala


End file.
